


In Dreams

by Calyah



Series: Calyah's Solavellan Drabbles and Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Lavellan tucks her son into bed at night and learns some hard truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

Lavellan smiled and tucked the wool blanket across Tawen’s chest. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his brow and smoothed his hair.

“Now, sleep sweetly, da’len,” she said quietly before pulling back and giving him a stern glance. “And no getting out of bed. You wouldn’t want the Dread Wolf to catch you up past your bedtime, wandering the castle in the dark.”

Tawen giggled, the sweet sound almost causing Lavellan to break her serious look and smile.

“Oh, Mamae, the Dread Wolf isn’t scary,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Lavellan quirked an eyebrow and sat down at the edge of her son’s bed.

“No?” she questioned. She loved hearing Tawen’s eccentric thoughts and youthful perspectives on things. Growing up in Skyhold and around so many different peoples, he saw things differently than she had when she was a child.

“No!” he continued. “He’s very nice. And he isn’t even a wolf.”

Lavellan laughed and tousled the little boy’s hair.

“Then what is he?”

“Just an elf,” he answered and looked at her seriously.

“And how do you know?” Lavellan pressed, the smile still planted firmly on her face.

“Because I’ve met him!” Tawen insisted. “In my sleep. I promise he’s not a wolf. He’s kind of tall, and bald, and has blue eyes. He said I could call him Solas, but I know he’s Fen’Harel. The dreams told me so.”

Lavellan felt the smile slip instantly from her face and her blood run cold. No. That was not possible. She stared mutely at her son, _their son_ , as fear crept slowly into her belly.

“Did…” she began but trailed off. Her words felt choked. “Did he say what he wanted? Why he visited you?”

Anger and panic were starting to settle in. That was his big secret? That was why he had left and asked that she not follow?

“No,” Tawen’s voice broke her from her thoughts, “he said I found him. Laughed about it a little, but let me talk to him. He didn’t really say much. I think he’s sad.”

Lavellan nodded and stood up, unsure of what to say.

“Well, still,” she said as she struggled with her emotions, “even if he’s not scary nor a wolf, it’s time for bed. I don’t want to find you roaming the castle. Understand?”

Tawen sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Okay.”

With that, Lavellan placed another kiss on her son’s brow and left the room.

She made her way slowly up the stairs towards her own chambers and towards her own bed. Sleep wouldn’t come easy for her that night, but she needed to do it. She had some searching of her own dreams to do, and she would not give up until she had some answers.

When and if she were able to find him, this time, she would not sit back idly and let him run.


End file.
